kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert Stein
Gilbert Stein (ギルバート・スタイン) was Mayor Dalmore's steward and assistant during . Background Gilbert Stein is an alumnus of Jenis Royal Academy. According to Dean Collins, he was a model student with deeply held ideals and political aspirations. Sometime after graduating, he became the steward of Ruan's mayor Morris Dalmore. Years of employment under Dalmore proved to be a negative influence on Gilbert. Seeing Dalmore's flagrant corruption firsthand, Gilbert became disillusioned with his former ideals and gained a similar penchant for wrongdoing as his employer. In S.1202, Gilbert was arrested by the Liberlian Royal Army for collaborating with Mayor Dalmore in his plot to destroy Mercia Orphanage so that he could turn it into a luxury villa. After he was arrested, Gilbert was sent to Leiston Fortress where he stayed until after the Coup d'etat. After the events at the Queen's Birthday Celebration, Gilbert was rescued by Ouroboros and became one of their operatives. Personality Gilbert Stein is a serious and hardworking individual. He is loyal to his employer and will do anything that Dalmore asks of him. He was also one of the victims of Ouroboros' brainwashing, though he later permanently joined their organization. History Meeting Estelle and Joshua Gilbert is initially introduced in Trails in the Sky FC. He appears with Mayor Dalmore when Joshua, Estelle and Klose were being harassed by the Ravens, and helps to scare the Ravens off. Acting very apologetic towards the group, he introduces the group to Mayor Dalmore. Gilbert also appears in the side quest "Candelabrium Theft" where he calls upon Estelle and Joshua to take back a stolen Dalmore family treasure from Phantom Thief B. He then cheers the pair up when show remorse at letting the thief get away by saying that they retrieved the treasure that's more than enough. Mercia Orphanage Incident After Mercia Orphanage gets burned down to the ground, Gilbert joins Dalmore in his visit to Matron Theresa and watches as the Mayor offers to shelter both Matron Theresa and the children in one of his villas in Grancel. He later appeared at Jenis Academy's Festival as one of its annual patrons. He also contributed some of his money to the rebuild of the Orphanage and was one of the audience members at the play. After Madam Theresa is attacked, Gilbert appears again at the Mercia Lighthouse. As Estelle and co. reach the top, they see Gilbert talking to some men in black. In his conversation with them, Gilbert reveals that Dalmore himself was the one who orchestrated everything due to his desire to build a travel resort on the site of the orphanage. When Estelle and co. jump out and confront them and after the subsequent fight, the men in black shoot Gilbert in the leg as a distraction and gets away. Arrest After the men in black get away, Estelle and co. treat Gilbert's wounds and take him and the brainwashed Ravens to Manoria Village where Carna locks them up in the windmill until the proper authorities could be reached. After Mayor Dalmore is arrested, Gilbert is also taken into custody by the Royal Guardsmen. Gilbert is then later seen in the prison at Leiston Fortress locked up in the same cell as Mayor Dalmore. Reappearance A few months later after the dragon incident in Bose, Gilbert is seen again having broken out of prison and working for Ouroboros as one of its minor operatives. While initially not directly seen, he appears at the end of the request Mine Extemination where Estelle and co. have to rid Ravennue Mine of robotic like drones. After Estelle and co. clear the mine of monsters, a man with blue hair (Gilbert) appears in the depths of the mines with a armored subordinate inspecting the damage caused by Estelle and co. The subordinate states that they sure did a number on it and replies that he didn't think Bracers would show up. The subordinate continues that the drones did their best, but couldn't measure up to them. The blue-haired man curses the Bracers and his subordinate asks if he knows them. The blue-haired man replies that he doesn't want to talk about it and orders the subordinate to gather the remaining drones' remains. The subordinate agrees and remarks that this was a fine test for their archaisms. As the subordinate goes to collect the drones remains, the blue-haired man thinks to himself about how much trouble the Bracers had with a simple patrol unit and doubts they'll last long. Gallery Gilbert Stein - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait Steward (Evo) Gilbert - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept art. Gilber Stein - Bust Jaeger (SC Evo).png|Portrait Jaeger (Evo) Gilbert Stein (Sen IV).png Gilbert Stein - S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-craft Trivia * Gilbert Stein is listed as author of From Fat to Fit!!,肉体改造論 a book found in the Hermit's Garden in . References Japanese Category:Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters